rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria
Victoria is a federal territory of Arasia. It is an island situated north of the Brink Coast. The capital city is located in the southeast corner of Victoria. It is based on it's real life counterpart of the same name, although currently known as Labuan. Victoria is the island where Yandols grew up on, and so almost every single series that involves him prior to Brand New Map and Sky Chronicles takes place here. Yandols moved out of Victoria to Sky City when it's construction was nearing completion. Victoria is also a popular tourist destination for people travelling through Sky Region, nearby. It is also one of Arasia's most important offshore financial centre offering international businesses since the 90s as well as being an offshore support hub for deepwater activities within the region. During the years 2008 to 2012, Yandols became a researcher, developer and scientist and created various different technologies to help add centralized systems, network infrastructures and upgrades onto the island. These technologies include the Ymir Technology, the Hunter Network and various methods of matter transportation. The creation of new technology however was ceased when Yandols moved out of Victoria, leaving only opreations of maintaining and making upgrades to existing technology the only thing going on for years. History The history of Victoria Island dates back to over 200 years, possibly even longer but no further historical events prior to Victoria's Establishment in the year 1786 has ever been found. Here's a condensed version of all currently known historical events that has ever occured on or to Victoria: * Victoria was established in 1786 by an unknown entity. * The Bruneian Empire discovered Victoria somewhere in the 1800s and started enslaving its people. * The British Empire acquired the island in 1846 to protect it from the Bruneian Empire's harm. * Sometime in the 1900s, most of the British Empire went back to mainland. * In World War II, Victoria was invaded by the Japanese Occupation in 1941. * The British Empire returned to Victoria to liberate it from the Japanese in late-1945. * By mid-1946, All native operations on Victoria are back to normal. * Victoria joined the Federation of Ara in late-1963 and became a federal territory in 1984. Modern day historical events: * Early 2008 - Yandols Zeon X discovered and developed Ymir Technology. * Late 2008 - Yandols Zeon X constructs a small floating park over the Payon district using Ymir Technology, later naming it St. Sky Park. * 2009 - St. Sky Park starts being populated and expanded. * 2010 - St. Sky Park undergoes the Expansion Process and was later renamed to St. Sky. * 2011 - St. Sky gets constantly developed by various people and later evolved into the size of a Small Town. Geography The area of Victoria comprises the main island and three other smaller islands around it. The island is mainly flat and undulating; its highest point is Rain Mountain at 152 metres (499 feet) above sea level. Over 75% of the island is still covered with vegetation and the government has a strict policy in protecting said vegetation. Demographics Cityscape Governance Economy Victoria's economy thrives on its vast oil and gas resources and international investment and banking services. Victoria is very much an import-export oriented economy. Virtually all of its commodities are exported to Peninsular Arasia or overseas. Transportation Culture Points of Interest See also References External Links Category:St. Sky Universe Category:Victoria Category:Location